Mi sacrificio Tu Amor
by Aome
Summary: Al fin el capitulo IV arriba! parece que los sueños d Rin se hacen realidad
1. Default Chapter

BUeno me lo borraron > !! aqu vamos de nuevo

Hola a todos gracias por leer mi fic. Bueno ante todo quiero recordarle que ninguno de los personajes de inu Yasha me pertenecen.

También quiero decirles que este va a ser un fic LEMON!!! Así que luego no me digan que no se los advertí no me voy a poner a decir que tienes que ser mayor de edad mi nada por el estilo para leerlo solo la madures mental para asimilarlo mas nada.

Bueno espero todos sus comentarios así sea para matarme pero escríbanme que de esa forma podré mejorar.

Besos  
Aome

PD: se me olvido decir que el fic era de Rin Y Sesshomaru y no se imaginen cosas raras sin antes leer OK!! Miren que no me gusta los malos entendidos

Todo comienza en una mañana llena de vida y esplendor claro no para nuestros personajes quienes se encontraban sumidos en sus pensamientos y la mas preusada del trío era la pequeña Rin:

Rin: pensando – es que no lo puedo entender como es que mi señor Sesshomaru sufre tanto por no tener esa espada, si esa que tiene su hermano siendo el, el ser mas poderoso de este mundo, claro que nadie lo conoce como yo, solo a mi me ha permitido permanecer a su lado y pensar que bajo esa dura capa de hielo se encuentra el más hermoso corazón que alguien pudiera tener y que esa mirada que puede matar a cualquiera puede tornarse tan dulce ante mis ojos. Si tan solo pudiera ayudarlo en algo, no quisiera seguir siendo una carga para el ya han pasado cerca de diez años y me he dado cuenta que no puedo ayudarle en nada y eso me parte el corazón. Aunque si hay algo pero necesito encantárala primero para que pueda cumplir mi deseo, pero debo encontrar la forma de que me deje sola por lo menos una horas, mmm.... Ya se.

Rin: Disculpe señor sesshomaru seria posible que fuera al pueblo a comprar algo de ropa es que ya no me queda bien esta que llevo además ya esta muy vieja. �

Sesshomaru: - mi pequeña como has crecido, pensar como a pasado el tiempo sobre ti ya eres toda una mujer bella, radiante, esbelta un segundo pero que rayos pienso esto de los años como que me esta empezando a pegar pero tampoco puedo negar que sea mentira lo que pense- snif!! esta bien Rin puedes ir pero no tardes mucho porque sino ire por ti y sabes muy bien lo que pasara porque no soporto a esos insolentes humanos

Rin: si claro como usted diga – gracias Kami lo voy a ayudar aunque me cueste la vida-

Se va corriendo no sin antes mostrarle a su señor una de las mas hermosas sonrisas que tenia dejándolo misteriosamente inquieto ya que dentro de el sentía sensaciones que jamás había sentido en su vida

Ya en el pueblo Rin compra rápidamente un Kimono blanco con franjas azules y rojas que le recordaron a las ropas de su señor, para luego preguntar por todos lados donde se encontraba la vieja sacerdotisa del pueblo que ella bien sabia que podría concederle su anhelo. Después de varias horas al fin pudo dar con ella

Rin: Buenas tardes disculpe usted es la sacerdotisa de este pueblo

Miko: si soy yo, pero dime pequeña en que te puedo ayudar.

Rin: vera se que es algo extraño pero yo se que usted no es una sacerdotisa cualquiera se que es capas de cumplir cualquier cosa claro si usted lo deseo

Miko: pero como....

Rin: que como lo se? Pues mi señor es uno de los más fuertes youkai que existen y es por el que he venido

Miko: lo siento mi niña pero hace muchos años hice el juramento de no ayudar a los youkai, discúlpame.

Rin: pero es que no es el que lo desea soy yo �-� ya llorando de la desesperación

Miko: a pues así cambian las cosas, pero ven vayamos a mi casa

Mientras caminaban la anciana le preguntaba como había llegado a vivir tantos años con un youkai y sobre todo que relación tenían. La anciana cada vez quedaba mas sorprendida y casi le da un infarto al saber que de quien hablaban era de Lord Sesshomaro famoso por odiar a muerte a los humanos.

Miko: Bueno ya llegamos, siéntate por favor

Rin: si gracias, pero en fin quiero decir le que es lo que deseo y estoy dispuesta alo que sea

Miko: ya veo por lo que veo no es solo respeto lo que te une a el, lo amas sierto

Rin: mas roja que un tomate S.si!

Miko: Bueno cuéntame que quieres

Rin: pues vera a lo largo de los años he visto el sufrimiento en sus ojos a causa de lo que podríamos llamar "un accidente" en una pelea con su hermano

Miko: a sí cuéntame que le sucede

Rin: en esa batalla el perdió uno de sus brazos, exactamente no se como sucedió pero se que el lo odia aun mas por eso

Miko: si pero no entiendo que quieres que haga

Rin: quiero que se lo devuelva, el ha hecho mucho por mi y yo solo he sido un estorbo para el por eso quiero darle algo que sea verdadera mente importante algo por lo cual no me importaría perderme vida.

Miko: esta bien mi niña lo haré pero para eso tendré que acortar tu vida, deberé tomar 10 años cuanto menos ya que mi energía no es la de antes.

Rin: no importa si así lo veré feliz con gusto doy toda mi vida a cambio.

Miko: muy bien déjame buscar las cosas y lo aremos rápido claro no veras el resultado de inmediato ya que tardara alrredor de un mes en hacer efecto pero ya veras que todo estará bien

Mientras la sacerdotisa buscaba entre sus antiguos libros e ingredientes consiguió algo que pensó había perdido hacia muchos años.

Miko: - no puede ser pero si es ese polvo ese que use con aquel youkai al que le jure nuca ayudar a los de su especie, tengo una idea si todo sale bien esa joven será recompensada por su gran amor-

Después de unos rezos y demás conjuros por parte de la miko todo termino, Rin estaba extrañada nuca habia visto nada igual pero estaba feliz porque por fin podía hacer algo por su señor su gran amor.

Miko: Bueno ya esta, solo te quiero decir algo vas en este mes vas a cambiar tu cuerpo madurara y veras que todo cambiara a tu vista.

Rin: gracias espero no asustar a mi señor, adios

Miko: adios – yo no creo que lo asustes, si el te trata como dices mi regalo a tu amor se ara realidad y por fin liberare mi alma-

Horas después Rin ya llego con sessh (ya me canse de escribirlo) y demuestra su nuevo traje y le prepara comida. Después de lo sucedido ya a pasado casi todo un mes seshomaru ve como rin a cambiado drásticamente su cuerpo ahora es mucho mas esbelto y sus movimientos son a su vista mas sexis mas insinuantes pero no y por que rayos su ropa le quedaba tan ajusta imposible era tan bella a sus ojos pero el no podía amarla o si? El pobre Lord se debatía con algo que jamás había sentido por nadie.

Por fin llego el gran día ya había anochecido rin le dijo a sessh que iba a tomar un baño pero el por alguna razón no insistió en acompañarla para protegerla y se vio inundado de un cansancio fuera de lo común provocando que se sumiera en los brazos de Morfeo sin darse cuenta.

Por su parte Rin se daba un baño admirando como había cambia su figura era increíble y sobre todo se sentía extraña ahora cada vez que rozaba o miraba a su señor se enrojecía y su corazón se aceleraba y podía notar como el había cambiado poco a poco su mirada el solo recordarlo le hacia estremecerse ahora ella lucia como alguien de 26 años muy bella pensar el cambio, pero lo que ella no sabia es que unos bandidos la habían visto y no eran buenas las intenciones, de un momento a otro se vio acorralada y uno de los hombres se acerco y la encerró en un rincón con unos ojos llenos de lujuria que jamás se hubiera imaginado

Hombre: y que hace una belleza como tu sola aaahhhhhhh!!! Tomado su rostro entre sus manos

Rin: y que le hace pensar que estoy sola!! – kami que mi señor venga por lo que mas quiera-

Hombre: huy si la valientita pues linda déjame decirte que hemos esperado viéndote por largo rato y sabemos que no había nadie

Acto seguido comienzan a tocarla por mas fuerte que era no podía con todos y lo único que podía hacer era gritar

Rin: Kyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Señor Sesshomaru venga rin no quiere que acabe con ellos!! Venga Kyaaaaaaaaa!!

Hombre: golpeándola callate niña que lo que te vamos a hacer te va a gustar además ya te dijimos que no hay nadie

En otro lugar Sesshomarutenia un mal presentimiento sobre Rin y se abruptamente a buscarla sin darse cuenta que ahora contaba con una nueva arma.

Rin: Kyyaaaaaaaaaa!!! Dejenme o mi señor los matara

Hombre.:golpeandola Ja Ja Ja no me hagas reír te lo repito no hay nadie

Sesshomaru: es mejor que quites tus sucias manos de ella insecto!!!

Hombre: pero quien se atreve a hablarme así

Ya no pudo decir nada todos estaban aterrorizados frete a ellos se encontraba un furioso youkay que no pensaba mas que en porque se habían atrevido a tocar algo que solo era para el y su furia no lo abandonaría hasta ver sangre, quien les había otorgado ese derecho tal era su furia que no había notado hasta el momento el gran cambio en su cuerpo

Continuara.......... - Hola a todos espero les allá gustado este primer capitulo, se que es corto pero los dos próximos serán mas largos, ya que no espero que sobrepase a los tres capítulos. Déjenme sus mensajes así sea para insultarme y si tienen una idea me avisan. Besos

Aome


	2. Nace un sentimiento en un corazón de hie...

Mi sacrificio Tu amor

**Capitulo II: Nace un sentimiento en un corazón de hielo**

Todo sucedió tan rápido, Rin no sabia si temer o ser feliz nunca había visto a su señor tan furioso era como si algo realmente importante para el se hubiera perdido, como si su más grande tesoro fuera profanado, era cierto que siempre la había defendido pero nunca con tal fiereza y eso, justo eso la reconfortaba pero a la vez la llenaba de temores.

Fueron pocos minutos pero para Rin fueron horas, cuanto todo termino solo vio como Sesshomaru se volteaba hacia ella lentamente con la furia escrita en sus ojos, pero no supo si fueron sus nervios o el hecho de que no entendía nada, lo que le hizo ver algo más en esos ojos que regularmente no demostraban ninguna sensación. Cuando al fin salio de su ensimismamiento, vio con gran terror, como la silueta de su señor se desplomaba sin ninguna explicación, para este momento ya ni recordaba que día era ese tantos sucesos la tenían en cierta forma trastornada.

Como pudo lo arrastro fuera del lago, se cubrió y lo llevo a la sombra de un árbol y bajo la luz de la luna pudo ver con gran alegría que su deseo se había cumplido, la felicidad que sintió fue indescriptible, al fin pudo hacer algo por el, algo por su queridísimo amo. Pasaron algunas horas en las cuales Rin preparo algo de comida y se vistió; después de terminar con lo que podríamos decir quehaceres se dirigió a su amo, ya le estaba preocupando mucho el hecho de que no despertara, busco un poco de agua en un cuenco y coloco la cabeza de Sesshomaru en su regazo, con sus dedos comenzó a colocar pequeñas gotas del liquido sobre su boca, Rin se sentía en las nubes era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de su amo desde hacia años, poco a poco se fue adentrando en sus recuerdos y no se dio cuenta como iba despertando de su letargo su queridísimo príncipe.

Sesshomaru se sentía extraño por dos razones, una no sabia que rayos le había pasado y eso era algo que lo perturba mucho, por otro lado una intriga le rondaba por su mente y era ¿con quien estaba? puesto que no recordaba los últimos acontecimientos andes de desplomarse, solo tenia en la mente la silueta de una hermosa mujer que corría hacia el, cuando cayo en cuenta de donde estaba una extraña sensaciones se apodero de el , era algo nuevo un sentimiento de tranquilidad que desde que viviese con su madre no sentía en su pecho, era una calidez simplemente reconfortante. Cuando Rin por fin cayo en cuenta de lo que pasaba rápidamente se alejo de Sesshomaru disculpándose por su atrevimiento, cosa que en cierta forma le causaba gracia al frío joven, pero cual fue su asombro al levantarse el ver que había recuperado su brazo, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

Rin se encontraba alejada de el mas nerviosa que nunca en el momento en el que el se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, sin saber impulsado por quien sabe que, se volteo y le pregunto a su pequeña si sabia que le había pasado ella mas nerviosa aun, si era posible, le contó la historia de los bandidos, lo cual solucionaba su primera duda, pero aun faltaba lo mas importante su brazo, ¿como era que había vuelto? Rin se alejo un poco mas le dio la espalda y procedió a contarle toda la historia con la Miko, par cuado termino no cabía en su asombro, y lo único que pudo decir era que se iba a retirar por un tiempo y que podía hacer lo que quisiera ya el la encontraría por su olor.

En el momento que lo vio partir, Rin era una manojo de nervios y solo pudo pensar en una vieja amiga, tenia tiempo que no la veía, pero esperaba que con el cambio la reconociera y la comprendiera.

Unas horas más tarde en la aldea:

Rin: Disculpe seria tan amable de decirme donde podría encontrar a Aome por favor TT

Aldeano: si como no señorita, siga por este camino y encontrara a la sacerdotisa en el campo.

Rin: muchísimas gracias adiós

Aldeano: adiós jovencita y vaya con cuidado- se ve que esta preocupada por algo, pobre tan joven y ya con tantas preocupaciones- pensando.

Minutos mas tarde pudo divisar el campo del que le habían hablado, era muy hermoso y allí justo como le habían dicho, se encontraba su amiga recogiendo plantas medicinales y enseñando a los niños cuales eran buenas y cuales malas.

Rin: Aooomeeeee Hola!!!!!!!

Aome: Hola! Amiga cuanto tiempo sin verte ¿que te trae por aquí,? ¿te noto muy tensa? Y muy cambiada.

Rin: tu siempre tan perceptiva.

Aome: pues si yo nunca fallo. Jajaja

Rin: cada día te pareces mas a Inu

Aome: pues si algo se me tenia que pegar, pero ahora en cerio que te pasa.

Rin: estoy preocupada por Sesshomaru

Aome: Rin ya te dije que el se puede cuidar solo, si es igualito de cabeza dura que mi lindo cachorrito

Inu: aaaaaashuuuuuuuu!!!!! Rayos quien estará hablando de mi

Rin: si pero no se trata de una pelea, ni nada por el estilo lo que pasa es que hice algo que creo causo que se molestara conmigo.

Aome: no creo que sea nada grave, además desde que tu llegaste a su vida el no hace mas que ver por tus ojos.

Rin: no Aome es que hice algo que lo afecto directamente a el.

Aome: bueno a ver ¿ que fue eso tan grave? y por cierto tienes que decirme que te hiciste porque estas muy cambiada, te has vuelto mas hermosa y en cierta forma tu figura a madurado, si no supiera tu edad diría que tienes unos veinte tantos, tienes que darme tu secreto jijijii.

Rin: pues no te equivocas en la edad es cierto que los años han pasado en mi

Aome: queeeeeee!!!! a ver cuéntame todos los detalles que no entiendo absolutamente nada.

Rin: pues veras………… Minutos después ……………… y eso fue lo que paso.

Aome: pero Rin como fue que pudiste, ahora entiendo la confusión de Sesshomaru.

Rin: lo se, pero sabes que siempre e querido retribuirle todo lo bueno que ha hecho por mi y esa fue la única forma de pagarle lo feliz que a sido mi vida junto a el.

Aome: pero tu sabes que no eres un estorbo para el ni nada por el estilo.

Rin: si lo se pero nunca e podido ayudarle y de esta forma creo que lo he logrado

Aome: bueno si te hace sentir mejor bien por ti y por el cachorro que tu cuidas

Rin: jijijiji hay Aome que cosas tienes

Aome: no te preocupes que estará bien lo que pasa es que lo cabeza dura es de familia si lo sabré yo.

Rin: jijijij por cierto quería pedirte si me podría quedar aquí por un tiempo mientras vuelve, no me apetece volver al castillo yo sola además esta muy lejos para hacer el viaje una simple humana.

Aome: en que quedamos

Rin: esta bien me da miedo irme sola ,esta bien

Aome: jajaja ves que siempre gano jajaja, claro que si te puedes quedar eso no se pregunta, puedes estar a gusto en la cabaña de siempre para eso la construimos.

Rin: muchas gracias amiga.

Aome: de nada y anímate que sino cuando vuelva es capas de matarnos por hacerte sufrir.

Rin: snif snif gracias amiga no se que aria sin ti

Aome: pues yo tampoco, pero anímate vamos a decirle a todos que te quedas y ya veras como todo se calma

Rin: kami te oiga

Pasaron algunas semanas y Rin seguía sin saber nada de su señor y eso le preocupaba, acostumbraba a irse pero no por tanto tiempo. En otra parte muy alejada del bosque nuestro príncipe Youkai se encontraba pensando en los pasados días en todo lo que le había contado su pequeña.

Poco a poco fue recreando las ultimas veces que la vio y tenia que admitir que se había convertido en una hermosa hembra bueno vamos a darle un poco de sensibilidad que a ver vamos es un perrito encantador ¨¬¨ mujer corrijo además no podía sacarse de la mente como había cambiado en esos días y además de todo lo que recordaba cuando estaba despertando esos sentimientos se parecían mucho a cuando estaba con su madre pero había algo mas en su corazón se excitaba solo de pensar en ella, y no entendía por que le pasaba eso si ella era su pequeña, su niña.

Pues lo iba a resolver solo había alguien a quien recurrir, claro esta, en otra ocasión se hubiera suicidado antes de pedirle consejo, pero el esta casado y además conoce mas a los humanos, pues una vez auto convencido salio en busca de su hermano.

Sessho: Hola inu tonto

Inu: fhe!! que demonios quieres

Sessho: mmm!! Esto va a ser difícil ( se lo dice a si mismo pensando)

Inu: demonios a que viniste a quitarme el tiempo de mi siesta antes de que Aome se aparezca.

Sessho: paciencia que necesitas su ayuda (pensando) pues bien hubiera preferido hablar con otro pero eres el único que tiene experiencia en esto.

Inu: jajaja no lo puedo creer el gran Sesshomaru pidiendo ayuda, es que no lo puedo creer.

Sesshomaru: bueno vasta de risitas me ayudas o no, que no estoy para burlas grrrrrrrr!!!!!

Inu:jajaja esta bien cuenta de una ves que le pasa al gran Lord del Oeste Fehh!!

Sessho: gr.!! Esta bien pero ni una burlita mas esta claro!

Inu: aja cuenta

Sesshomaru: veras lo que paso fue ………….. tiempo después de todos los relatos……..y eso paso

Inu Yasa con los ojos como platos y la boca que le llegaba al suelo de la impresión, se repone rápidamente

Inu: no lo puedo creer

Sessho: ves mi confusión

Inu: pues para mi esta claro se trata de un sacrificio de una mujer enamorada

Seshomaru: de que hablas si es solo una niña

Inu: jajaja acaso te has detenido a mirarla acaso, recuerda que el tiempo no pasa igual para los humanos que para nosotros, no ves lo hermosa que es Aome y con los años se ha vuelto mucho mas bella, radiante , sensual…….

Sessho: vasta, no he venido para verte babear por tu esposa pero ahora que lo dices nunca lo he hecho

Inu: pues mejor apúrate porque por lo que he oído tiene muchos pretendientes y lo siento pero te dejo, sino me van a dejar sin lo que mas me gusta del día que es estar junto a mi esposa adiós y te recomiendo que aclares tus sentimientos.

Sesshomaru:gr.!!!!! No me des ordenes

Como llego se fue, el príncipe se encontraba demasiado confundido, pasaron las horas y llego a un lago de aguas termales y debía reconocer que estaba cansado y esto le ayudaría a liberar sus ideas, solo se quito la parte de arriba de su hakama no recuerdo si se escribe asiy se introdujo con los pantalones no supo por que?, pero en ese momento le pareció bien.

Por otro lado nuestra joven Rin se dirigía a las aguas termales que le recomendó Aome para relajarse, le dijo que eran excelentes y que ella iba de vez en cuando con Inu, a decir verdad envidiaba la felicidad de su amiga al lado de su ser amando en cuanto llego se deshizo de toda su ropa y sin pensarlo se introdujo en la calida agua. Por la cantidad de humo no noto la presencia de su amo, y allí en la soledad podía dar rienda suelta a las lágrimas de su corazón y su alma.

Seesshomaru solo se dio cuenta de que estaba acompañado cuando escucho sollozos, estaba tan encerrado en sus pensamientos que no noto la presencia de alguien mas, poco a poco se fue acercan y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a la niña de sus ojos en ese estado, por su parte Rin no podía creerlo era el, después de tantas semanas, era el no recordó como estaba, ni quien era el, ni lo que había pasado rápidamente corrió hasta el y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y le dijo:

Rin: amo lo siento de verdad, se que siempre he sido un estorbo, que no sirvo par nada, pero al fin pude ayudarlo en algo aunque si quiere que me vaya aunque me duela lo cumpliría, nunca podría negarle nada a usted mi señor.

A todas estas Sesshomaru como nunca antes en su vida había perdido el control en el interior de sus emociones, ahora era que notaba lo que le había dicho su entupido hermano, ella era toda una mujer y que hermosa y no era porque la estuviera viendo,ya que por educación cerro sus ojos en cuanto supo que era ella, sabia como era por el contacto de sus pieles, la suavidad en su cuerpo lo estaba volviendo loco, como pudo la tranquilizo, eso sí sin decir palabra solo levanto su mano y con su dedo índice rozó desde su frete hasta sus labios situándolo allí en señal de que callara luego, y como si fuera algo normal beso su frete y le dijo que debía irse, que no se preocupara que al fin entendía lo que había pasado, ella replico pero el con su serenidad de siempre le explico que no era bien visto que un hombre y una mujer se bañaran juntos sin estar casados, este comentario causo un escalofrío en el cuerpo de la joven, quien como si su cuerpo le quemara se aparto rápidamente de su regazo sin poder apartarse de la mente lo suave de esa piel, pero le callo como un balde de agua fría ya que recordó el estado en el se encontraban, Sesshomaru para asombro de Rin hizo una mueca que pareció una sonrisa, además parecía en cierta forma descontrolado pero Rin saco rápidamente esas ideas de su mente, ya que era prácticamente imposible. Una Vez fuera del agua le dijo:

Sessho: Rin puedes quedarte un poco mas aquí, bien se que eres amiga de la esposa de mi estupido hermano.

Rin: pero????

Sesshomaru: -aun de espaldas mas rojo que un tomate, dando gracias a kami que no lo podía ver- Tranquila ya te dije que había entendido todo, lo que sucede es que tengo algunos asuntos que resolver por estos territorios.

Rin: -con una gran sonrisa – gracias amo tenia mucho tiempo sin verla.

Sessho: bueno me marcho, cuídate y esta preparada porque en cualquier momento nos vamos

Rin: si amo!! Cuídese!!

Rin vio como se alejaba rápidamente en su nube, para cuando salio de su vista corrió a secarse y vestirse para ir a contarle todo lo sucedido a su querida amiga. Por otra parte, nuestro querido Youkai se encontraba descansando al pie de un árbol tratando de controlar sus emociones.

Sessho: pensando- que es lo que me pasa, es solo una mujer, ademas es como si fuera mi hija y no es la primera mujer que veo desnuda, bien recuerdo en todos los años de mi vida la cantidad de mujeres que se me han querido ofrecer pero con ninguna me sucedió esto, además no comprendo como un simple rose de su piel me descontrole de esta forma, maldición que me pasa no puedo permitir tales confusiones tengo que saber que pasa y ya.

Rápidamente se puso en pie, y aunque sabia que se odiaría por lo que iba a volver a hacer, no tuvo mas remedio que ir en busca otra vez de su estupido hermano. Al poco tiempo pudo divisarlo pero por primera vez en su vida lo veía realmente feliz, sin ninguna preocupación ni tensión, inclusive ni siquiera estaba alerta porque para estas alturas ya debería haberse dado cuenta de que estaba hay, pudo acercarse mas y escuchar parte de lo que decían.

Inu: -con una sonrrisa picara- feh!! A ver dime para que hiciste todo esto

Aome: es que era una noche tan linda que quería que estuviéramos aquí los dos juntos.

Inu: es cierto, pero sabes que me preocupas, estos días has estado muy enferma.

Aome: tranquilo ya se que pasaba- decía con una felicidad que desbordaba de sus ojos-

Inu: tomando sus manos- en verdad a ver dime, no seas mala y me tengas en ascuas- poniendo cara de cachorrito perdido-

Aome: con una gota en la nuca de la impresión- jijiji no exageres

Inu: exageración nada sabes que si te pasa algo malo me moriría sin ti

Aome enternecida por lo que dice su querido esposo, lo toma entre sus manos lo besa y hace que se coloque en su regazo y comienza a hablar de nuevo.

Aome: tranquilo ya te lo voy a decir, pero primero quiero mostrarte algo.

Rápidamente extendió sus brazos y comenzó a acumular energía en sus manos en forma de esfera y en su interior lo que parecía ser una flor. Inuyasha estaba maravillado, pero no entendía que era.

Inu: Aome que es eso.

Aome: un poco nerviosa por lo que iba a decir- es una flor de vida

Inu: es muy hermosa, eso quiere decir que ….que estas bien

Aome: si mi amor pero hay algo mas que me dice esta esfera.

Inu: a si que es?

Aome: -toma la mano de Inu y la coloca sobre su vientre- que aquí dentro esta creciendo un pedacito de nuestro amor.

Inu: -mas impresionado que nunca pero con la felicidad mas grande escrita en su rostro- eso quiere decir que esperas un cachorro, un bebe

Empujado por la emoción toma a su esposa entre sus brazos y la besa como nunca antes en su vida, era un beso lleno de felicidad porque esa mujer que poco a poco fue curando su alma, y se fue metiendo en lo mas profundo de su corazón le iba a cumplir su mas grande anhelo, ser padre

Aome: si mi amor, ese era mi malestar son los primeros síntomas , pero ahora voy a necesitar que me consientas mas, el tener un bebe es un gran trabajo, además este no es uno normal es mió y tuyo y será muy difícil este tiempo.

Inu: besándola - no te preocupes que yo te voy a cuidar mas que nunca, no voy a permitir que pase nada malo, a ti ni a nuestro pequeño, vamos a casa que hoy comenzaremos nuestra nueva vida

Aome: jajaja pues vamos papa

Inu: eso suena genial, Aome no sabes lo feliz que soy

Poco después se van rumbo a la aldea a su casa, juntos mas enamorados que nunca. Por su parte Sesshomaru se encontraba totalmente alterado su hermano padre, ja quien lo iba a decir otra cosa mas en que el inútil le ganaba, pero lo peor no fue eso sino que por un segundo el se vio a si mismo con Rin en esa misma situación y era algo que lo llenaba de un gran placer, que era lo que estaba sucediendo, no lo entendía, pero si estaba algo claro necesitaba verla ya. Como pudo se dirigió a la aldea y gracias a sus movimientos sigilosos nadie lo vio ni siquiera ella, quien se encontraba con un bebe en brazos, meciéndolo y arrullándolo provocando la visión mas maravillosa que hubiera visto jamás.

De pronto todo estaba claro ella era ese ser que tanto había esperado, que tonto había sido, ella era la única que lo conocía, la única que no le temía, la única que seria capas de dar su vida por el sin pedir a cambio nada. Sesshomaru se sentía liberado y por primera vez en su vida desde que murió su madre sonrió, cosa que lo impresiono aun mas porque descubrió que solo ella podía cambiarlo, ahora entendía muchas cosas de las que le había dicho su entupido hermano.

Como por una necesidad de vida fue a casa de su hermano que casi se muere cuando lo vio.

Inu:feh!! Que demonios quieres no ves que eres inoportuno.

Sessho: gr. ¡!! Necesito que me digas algo

Inu: a ver dime que será ahora, demonios tenias que venir ahora feh!!!

Aome: que pasa Inu!!! Apúrate que quiero mostrarte tu recompensa.

Inu: literalmente babeado por su mujer- a ver dime rápido que me espera una gran recompensa.

Sessho: a ver quita la cara de idiota

Inu: quieres apurarte no ves lo inoportuno

Sessho: bueno veras necesito saber como supiste que estabas enamorado de Aome

Inu: jajaja ya lo sabia yo

Sessho: ya te dije que no te burles de mi

Inu: ok, ok veras en un principio el solo hecho de verla hacia que que todo mi ser vibrara, sentía como un revoloteo en mi estomago y por alguna razón el hecho de que estuviera cerca de mi descontrolaba mis sentidos, lograba que hiciera todo lo que quisiera con solo una mirada y aun mas importante es el único ser en esta tierra que es capas de comprenderme, de conocerme y de cumplir todos mis caprichos.

Sessho: no puede ser si es lo mismo que me pasa, por Kami como fue que paso-pensando-

Inu: por cierto si quieres conquistarla date prisa porque como dije tiene muchos pretendientes

Sessho: saliendo de su mundo- de quien rayos hablas

Inu: de quien mas de Rin

Sessho: que locuras dices

Inu: aja y por cierto no hiciste mala elección es una chica muy hermosa y que te ama mas que a su vida

Sessho: pero que dices si es solo una niña. No a has visto

Inu: reconócelo de una vez, además el hecho de que sea amiga de Aome será bueno para ti.

Sessho: de que demonios hablas.

Inu: con una sonrrisa picara que espanto a su hermano- ya lo veras, ya lo veras, además las mujeres humanas son mas apasionadas que las youkay.

Sssho:OO! impresionado de lo sabio de las palabras de su hermano

Inu: bueno te dejo porque me espera mi premio, no sabes lo feliz que soy casado ella será siempre mi razón de vivir y aun mas adoro el futuro que me la envió jajajaj

Sessho: estas mas loco que una cabra

Inu: y como te dije chao y espera tu noche de bodas es lo mejor jajaja

Sessho: deja de decir burradas y ve con tu mujer me voy

Inu: de nada. Aomeeeeee!!!! Ya voy

Para Seshomaru el hecho de haber hablado con su hermano era todo un sacrificio ya que apenas lo soportaba, pero esta ocasión fue distinta porque pudo aclarar muchas lagunas que tenia y además crear una preocupación mas que le aterraba ¿seria alguien capas de alejar Rin de su lado?

Eso lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo jijiiji

Hola a todos discúlpenme por no escribir la continuación antes es que he tenido muchos problemas que no me han permitido publicar déjenme y les cuento para que vean: TT primero mi hermano me formateo la computadora y me borro todo, luego me mudo de pais y no tenia computadora, pero milagrosamente después de 6 meses sin una propia sasssss!!! Mi hermano se trae una portátil y gracias a esto retomare mis historias.

Les adelanto que esta historia tendrá uno o dos capítulos mas y en cuanto a mi otra historia la continuo cuando termine esta porque si no se me cruzan los cables y hay perdidas de informaron, ven ya hablo como bicho raro.

Se despide su amiga

Aome

PD: COMO DIJE EN UN PRINCIPIO ESTE FIC TENDRA LEMON Y SERA MUY PRONTO VEREMOS QUE TAL ME QUEDA , DEJENME SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUS IDEAS , CHAITO


	3. Necesito saber que es esto que siento

Mi sacrificio Tu Amor

**Capitulo III: Necesito saber que es esto que siento **

En el capitulo anterior:

Para Seshomaru el hecho de haber hablado con su hermano era todo un sacrificio ya que apenas lo soportaba, pero esta ocasión fue distinta porque pudo aclarar muchas lagunas que tenia y además crear una preocupación mas que le aterraba ¿seria alguien capas de alejar Rin de su lado?

Sesshomaru se encontraba realmente preocupado el solo hecho de imaginar a Rin en brazos de otro lo enfurecía, tenia que encontrar a manera de acercarse a ella sin parecer sospechoso y que poco a poco aclare su corazón y le pueda decir lo que siente.

Mientras el pobre pensaban todo esto iba caminando y sin darse cuenta hay estaba ella, tan bella, tan radiante y para su disgusto tan acompañada, ¿Quién demonios era ese estupido? Y mejor aun ¿ quien demonios le dio permiso de cortejar a Rin?

Su sangre de monstruo comenzó a hervir, quería aplastarlo como una cucaracha, pero opto por algo mas divertido desde su punto de vista, además no están ellos dos solos, habían otras parejas y debía pagar caro el intentar quitarle algo que por derecho era suyo. Así fue, poco a poco se fue acercando a ella con la furia escrita en los ojos, cuando los jóvenes lo veían se apartaban de su camino despavoridos, en alguna ocasión fueron testigos del despliegue de fuerza por parte de este cuando se molestaba con su hermano y no querían ganarse ese enemigo mortal.

A todas estas Rin se encontraba privada de la risa, y no notaba que su señor se acercaba, cuando estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca tomo al joven y lo aparto como un bicho y hay comenzó la diversión:

Chico: oye!!! Que te pasa quien te has creído para empujarme, además interrumpiste algo importante estupido.

Ciertamente el golpe lo dejo atontado porque no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, todo el mundo tragaba en seco porque si pasaba lo que esperaban se iba a armar la grande.

Sessho: con una mirada acecina que traspasaba asta una roca- a si se puede saber que es tan importante sabandija

Chico: idiota que no vez que estaba ligando con la chica mas guapa del pueblo, además tengo que aprovechar que el fastidioso de su ¡querido Sesshomaru ¡ no esta cerca

Esta fue la gota que derramo el baso, estaba a punto de volverlo papilla cuando escucho a Rin

Rin: Sesshomaru sama, hace cuanto esta aquí ¿Por qué no me saludo? Hice algo malo?

Sessho: Claro que no -dice en un tonito de burla que adoraba utilizar- lo que sucede es que un amigo tuyo me aclaraba unos puntos

El joven al oír la conversación casi le da un infarto no solo había insultado a príncipe youkay, sino que le había contado sus intenciones con su protegida, como pudo se comenzó a escabullir, claro que Sesshomaru ya se había dado cuanta, corrió y se arrodillo y le dijo con una mirada que casi le da otro infarto al pobre chico.

Sessho: si te le vuelves a acercar te hago picadillo, te salvas solo porque estoy de buen humor y que ella esta aquí pero te vuelvo a ver y te recomiendo que te despidas de la vida, esta claro.

Chico: clarísimo señor, ya me voy, disculpe lo malo – decía casi llorando

Sessho: eso espero fehh!

Rin: Mi señor que lo trajo por aquí

Sesho: te buscaba

Rin: que sucede?

Sessho: No te preocupes es algo que debí haber hecho antes pero lo había pasado por alto.

Rin: que podrá ser mi señor?

Sessho: pues que podrá ser???

Rin: cuénteme no sea malito con Rin

Sessho: esta bien, lo que quería era enseñarte a defenderte

Rin: y eso por que? -Con cara de no entender bien lo que decía

Sessho: veras Rin no siempre estoy contigo y necesito que te sepas defender por ti misma, no quiero ni imaginar que se repita lo de la ultima vez.

Rin: no cabía en su felicidad- muchas gracias mi señor por preocuparse por mi.

Todo el mundo se encontraba asombrado, ya que no creían que alguien fuera capas de cambiar la forma de ser del temible Lord del Oeste.

Sessho: bueno prepárate dentro de una hora vendré por ti, esta claro

Rin: claro que si

Y como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo se acercó a el y lo beso en la mejilla para alejarse con la sonrisa mas hermosa que hubiera visto, el también se voltio y se fue a buscar un sitio adecuado para comenzar el entrenamiento sin poder sacar el acontecimiento de su mente, mientras que los jóvenes se quedaban mas que asombrados por todo lo que habían visto.

Ya en el pueblo Rin no cabía en la felicidad que sentía recogía sus cosas lo mas rápido que podía, al terminar corrió en busca de Aome para contarle los nuevos acontecimientos.

Aome: Rin que sucede te vas tan pronto?

Rin: a que no adivinas que paso

Aome: a ver, aver, aver déjame pensar, llego tu príncipe azul y te lleva a su castillo

Rin:mmmmmmmm…… jajaja algo parecido

Aome: cuenta, cuenta que paso que me come la curiosidad.

Rin: veras estaba con los chicos en el rió y de repente aprecio mi señor y me dijo que me iba a enseñar a luchar por mi misma.

Aome: Oo!!! no te creo

Inu: vaya excusas se busca mi hermanito jajaja

Aome: de que hablas cariño?

Rin: no se de que hablas Inu, antes de venir acá tuve un incidente muy feo, si no fuera porque mi señor estaba cerca lo mas seguro es que hubiera muerto en el acto.

Inu: si tu lo dices, pero nadie me saca de la cabeza que son solo excusas- con una sonrisa cómplice piensa- vaya que se las trae mi hermano y yo que creí que no habían esperanzas para el jijijij

Aome:- pensando- que se traerá este, bueno después se lo saco de alguna forma

Rin: bueno chicos es hora de irse hay viene mi señor

Aome: y como lo sabes, yo no lo veo

Rin: hay Aome tanto tiempo con el, me ha enseñado a saber cuando esta cerca como por ejemplo, mmmmm…… ves aquellos aldeanos corriendo como si hubieran visto el mismo demonio en persona, te aseguro que huyen de una personita mal humorada que conozco yo

Aome:Oo!!! veo que lo conoces bien.

Rin: sip no creo que alguien mas que yo lo conozca, bueno los dejo, cuídense y cuiden al pequeño que viene en camino, nos veremos pronto.

Aome e Inu: chaoo!! Igual para ti

Poco a poco se comenzó a alejar de sus amigos pensando en todo el tiempo que pasaría con su señor de ahora en adelante y se sentía en las nubes, cierto que no era nada comunicativo y extremadamente serio pero así lo quería ella. A los pocos minutos ya lo había encontrado, estaba indeciso entre si la buscaba o no, por un momento Rin pudo ver un cambio en esa cara impasible que ella conoció desde pequeña, cosa que le preocupo porque el aunque fuera algo de extremo peligro nunca mostraba sus sentimientos y peor aun ya estaba prácticamente a su lado cuando Sesshomaru clavo su mirada en ella causando el que Rin se ruborizara de una forma que jamás le había sucedido, el deseo y la excitación de esos ojos la hacían sentirse desnuda indefensa pero a la vez sentimientos que se había jurado enterrar en su corazón renacían como una llamarada de fuego que poco a poco invadían su corazón.

Sessho: pero Rin que haces aquí?

Rin: tratando de ocultar su rubor- es que supe que estaba por aquí, y como se que no le gusta entrar en aldeas humanas solo seguí las pistas hasta hallarlo

Sessho: esta bien, sígueme ya encontré un buen lugar para entrenar.

Rin: reaccionando para alegría de Sesshomaru como cuando era niña- genial pero cuénteme ¿Cómo es? ¿ donde es?

Sessho: tranquila ya lo veras

Rin: TT!! no sea malito con Rin

Sessho: divertido por la forma de actuar de ella como una cria- tranquila espera estamos cerca además nadie nos va a molestar

Rin: mmmmmmm….. feh!!! Esta bien jajaja

Caminaron alrededor de unos 20 minutos, ciertamente no pudo elegir mejor Sesshomaru, Rin estaba impresionada era un hermoso campo de flores, con un riachuelo, algunos claros verdes y un gran roble en el centro que utilizarían para descansar simplemente perfecto. Rin pensó que si no fuera su amo, seria una táctica para conquistarla pero era el y nada podía cambiarse lo cual la entristeció, Sesshomaru al ver el cambio de humos le pregunta:

Sessho: ¿Es que no te gusta? ¿Por qué esa cara?

Rin: no es nada cosas que recordé, pero si me encanta es perfecto, gracias!!!

Sesso: pensando- que será lo que le preocupa, esta no es la primera vez que la veo cambiar de esa forma su actitud.

Rin: muy bien cuando empezamos?

Sessho: primero hay que cambiar un poco tu ropa

Rin: dando vueltas para ver que esta mal en ella- que tienen de malo?

Sessho: veras por ahora será muy difícil entrenar con ese tipo de kimono, recordé que tenia un amigo que hace ropa de entrenamiento le pedí que me diseñara uno para ti hace tiempo, pero la verdad lo había olvidado y hasta ahora fue que lo traje, tómalo y cámbiate rápido.

Rin: si señor espéreme aquí

Sessho: date prisa

Rin: voy no se mueva de aquí, quiero que me diga como me queda

Sesshomaru estaba intrigado, ciertamente nunca había visto la ropa de entrenar de una mujer, era extremadamente raro hacerlas dijo su amigo pero en fin solo tenia que esperar un poco.

Por su parte Rin se encontraba maravillada, su nuevo kimono era algo estaño consistía en unas vendas mas anchas para sostener sus pechos, una especie de pantaloncillo que a su forma de ver era algo corto, una hakama de mangas cortas, vendas para manos y tobillos, unas especies de zapatillas muy cómodas pensó y para el toque final una banda para su cabello. Cuando termino de vestirse pensó que le quedaba algo ajustado pero recordó que esa ropa era para darle comodidad de movimientos y despejo toda duda de su mente.

Para cuando salio el pobre Sesshomaru casi cae en shock era extremadamente sexy ese traje, además que por primera vez podía ver realmente esa belleza de la que le hablo su hermano estaba pasando por alto desde hacia años y por otro lado recordó la burla que hizo el sastre al entregarle la ropa diciéndole:

Flash back

Sastre: jajaja solo quisiera ver tu cara en el momento que la persona que lleve este traje este delante de ti, es muy especial porque es el que utilizan las mujeres ninja jajaja

Sessho: déjate de tonterías

Sastre: jajaja ya lo veras, no podrás borrar esa imagen nunca de tu mente

Fin

Ahora lo entendía era una visión simplemente perfecta, como le hubiera gustado poder besarla y abrasarla en ese mismo momento, pero no debía controlarse, ante todo ella era su protegida y debía estar seguro de todo lo que hacia, no podría soportar el no poder verla cuando lo deseara con solo decir su nombre, además ahora es que le quedaba tiempo para admirarla.

Ya se lo corte en donde se ponía interesante pero no se preocupen que aunque es corto como podrán darse cuenta ya esta la continuación, y si no me extiendo mucho el próximo será el capitulo final O CAPAS SEA OTRO P.

Espero sus comentarios, besos se despide su amiga

AOME --


	4. La Declaracion

Mi sacrificio Tu amor

**CAPITULO IV: La Declaración**

Rin estaba muy emocionada nunca su señor se había molestado en enseñarle algo personalmente, regularmente se lo ordenaba al señor Yaken, pero esto era algo especial y aunque sabia que no era nada en plan romántico no dejaba de pensar lo bien que lo pasaría esos días sola con su señor, por su parte Sesshomaru recuperando el don del habla:

Sessho: muy bien comencemos

Rin: por supuesto dígame que tengo que hacer?

Sessho: comenzaremos por lo más básico

Rin: muy bien, comencemos

Sesshomaru comenzó a explicarle a Rin todos los movimientos básicos de defensa, por supuesto disfrutando de cada momento en el que debía corregir alguna postura porque esto era excusa para poder sentir su aroma mas de cerca y sentir todos los deliciosos cambios que producían su cercanía a su protegida.

Ya había pasado poco mas de una semana y Sesshomaru se encontraba asombrado de la facilidad con la que Rin aprendía , no había duda de que su pequeña tenia sangre de guerrera, además de gozar de un cuerpo sumamente flexible que le permitía realizar movimientos complicados.

Todo iba de maravilla estaba complacido no solo con la dedicación de Rin a sus enseñanzas sino también que en este tiempo pudo conocer muchas facetas completamente ocultas de su protegida como por ejemplo como dormía, las cosas que realmente le gustaba comer, lo decidida que podía ser cuando se proponía algo, pero como no todo puede ser flores y miel, un buen día apareció un youkay a entorpecer su descanso:

Youkay: pero mira nada mas lo que tenemos aquí

Rin¿Quién eres tu?

Youkay: eso no te interesa, solo debes saber que tu vas a ser mi venganza

Rin: pero de que demonios me hablas

Youkay: jajaja no te preocupes te lo diré yo no soy como el cobarde de tu amo que mata por la espalda sin decir nada

Rin: no se de que me hablas

Youkay: veras hace mucho tiempo tu señor mato a mi hermano sin ninguna razón a traición

Rin: mentira el no es así

Youkay: has silencio y escucha, el lo mato delante mió, se de lo que hablo, durante años lo he seguido y he hecho que lo vigilen y por fin después de tanta búsqueda he encontrado el punto débil del gran lord del Oeste

Rin: de que hablas? No te entiendo?

Youkay: jajaja que chica tan tonta pues hablo de ti, solo ante ti, cambia su forma de ser, solo por ti es capas de tragarse su orgullo y borrar sus odios.

Rin: estas muy equivocado si piensas que te será tan fácil derrotarme, además mi señor sabe bien que yo estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida por el.

Youkay: jajaja me partes el corazón, pero vas a morir por mi venganza así el morirá de desolación por perder a la persona que mas quiere como me a sucedido a mi durante todos estos años planeando su caída.

Rin se encontraba en un shock este ser se encontraba completamente loco, la quería matar pero lo que mas la impacto fue lo que le afirmaba, que ella era lo mas querido para su señor, eso era imposible el nunca le había demostrado nada

A todas estas el monstruo se encontraba a punto de tacar a Rin cuando sintió algo que le quemaba en su espalda y no era otra cosa mas que el látigo de Sesshomaru:

Sessho: como te atreves asqueroso demonio a tratar de poner tus asquerosas manos en Rin !GRRRRRRRRRRR!

Youkay: entonces si era cierto ella es tu punto débil, tu la amas

Sessho: calla ! Eso es algo que no te incumbe

Youkay: jajaja que bajo has caído traicionar tu rasa, tu sangre y mezclarte con esa clase inferior

Sessho: vasta no voy a permitir que escupas mas tonterías ahora vas a morir y le vas a hacer compañía al inútil de tu hermano.

Youkay: eso lo veremos

Sessho: Rin protégete

Rin: si mi señor

La pelea fue larga pero como Rin esperaba gano Sesshomaru sin mayor esfuerzo, a lo cual salio a su encuentro ya que parecía un ángel cayendo del cielo con un gran reflejo tras de si producto de la explosión del cuerpo del youkay, pero para sorpresa y terror de ambos una ráfaga de ataque salio del espirito del monstruo e impacto directamente en Rin y se pudo oír claramente una voz que decía:

Voz: bien hecho acabaste con mi vida pero yo acabe con tu razón de existir jajaj…… ahora sufre lo que sufrí yo para la eternidad

Sessho: nooooooo! Rin maldición porque pasa esto ahora

Sesshomaru corrió desesperadamente hacia el cuerpo inerte de Rin, estaba prácticamente congelada, casi no podía percibir vida en ella, lo cual lo dejaba sin aliento debía ayudarla ya que con ese ataque no podía utilizar al colmillo sagrado para revivirla porque moriría inmediatamente, desesperado buscaba en el aire rastros de azufre que lo condujeran hacia unas aguas termales para atemperar su cuerpo.

A los pocos minutos la encontró y se dirigió desesperadamente hacia el sitio indicado, maldiciendo en su interior por su descuido que le estaba costando muy caro, en cuanto llego no dudo en sumergirse junto a ella en el agua desesperado frotaba su piel helada como el mismo hielo que cubría su corazón, que ahora lloraba intensamente con a sola idea de perderla.

Pasados algunos momentos de gran angustia logro que el cuerpo de la joven tomara algo de temperatura y sus signos vitales se normalizaran, pero aun no estaba bien y por mas que quisiera no podía dejarla en el agua porque mas tiempo porque podría envenenarse.

Y así como de la nada recordó algo que su madre le dijera una vez sin gran importancia, y era que la mejor fuente de calor era el propio cuerpo, decidido extendió una frazada de las pertenencias de Rin, tragando en seco porque esa seria la primera vez que la vería desnuda sus manos temblaban simplemente no podía quitarle su ropa, pero un gemido de la misma lo hizo desechar cualquier duda o tonta inseguridad y procedió a desvestirla.

Debía admitir que tenia sus sentimientos a flor de piel y que si la misma despertara en ese mismo momento se asombraría de verlo llorar con la sola idea de perderla, una ves terminada su labor y sin mirarla mucho la coloco en el sitio que había dispuesto a tal efecto saco una delgada tela y la cubrió, para después proceder a desvestirse y colocarse sobre su pequeña.

Al contacto con su piel le espanto lo fría que aun estaba, no sabia como seguía viva pero no importaba el le daría si era necesario su propia vida, tomo otra frazada y la coloco sobre su cuerpo y atrajo a Rin protectoramente entre sus brazos. Al cabo de unas horas noto como su temperatura se iba normalizando, cosa que lo calmo pero por otra parte no deseaba alejarse de ella, todo su ser estaba volcado en cuidar ese pequeño ser humano que se encontraba entre sus brazos ahora aferrada a su cuerpo cual peluche fuera y esto lo asustaba, nuca había sentido algo tan fuerte, este sentimiento lo llenaba por completo y lo relajaba, así fue como poco a poco relajado por el aroma d Rin se fue durmiendo placidamente bajando todas sus defensas y enfocando toda su energía en cuidarla.

Así fue como los recubrió la mañana abrazados, con un nuevo aroma formado por lo dos. Al salir los primeros rayos de sol Rin despertó, se sentía plácidamente extraña no sabia donde estaba pero no quería abrir lo ojos se sentía adolorida pero a la vez relajada, una encantadora tibieza cubría todo su cuerpo.

Rin: pensando- un segundo que esta sobre mi, no se pero se que conozco este aroma , OO no puede ser será……..

Rin abrió lentamente sus ojos para ver la mas hermosa visión de su vida a su lado estaba Sesshomaru con la mas dulce sonrisa que nunca hubiera visto, además se dio cuenta de algo que la hizo ruborizarse de los pies a la cabeza estaba desnuda al igual que el, y no le hizo falta descubrirse ya que a poca distancia podía ver su ropa, pero que había sucedido?

De repente sintió como su señor se movía y la atraía hacia el para unirse en un abrazo que le trasmitía mucha ternura y amor, no eso debe ser tonterías de mi corazón se decía Rin para tratar de calmarse.

Sessho: despertaste, estas bien?

Decía mientras enterraba su cabeza en su cuello para poder sentir mas su aroma, haciendo un leve gruñido que alteraba los ya descontrolados sentidos de la joven

Rin: s.s.ssi qu sucedió? Por que estamos así? Decía sumamente roja

Sessho: recordando la situación en que estaban también se ruboriza al ver a Rin a los ojos- veras ayer antes de morir el youkay que nos ataco, lo que quedaba de su esencia se unió para formar un ataque que casi te mata.

Rin no terminaba de entender que era lo que estaba pasando, pero lo que mas le intrigaba era el hecho de que mientras su señor hablaba la atraía mas hacia si cerrando cada vez mas el espacio que había entre ellos, se sentía muy bien pero no entendía que era lo que sentía en ese momento, Sesshomaru prosiguió:

Sessho: debo decir que por primera vez tuve miedo

Rin: OO que pasa esta llorando –pensando-

Sessho: snif! No sabes lo que temí no poder salvarte, ya que no podría traerte de vuelta con mi colmillo sagrado, pensé que te perdería.

Rin: no lo entiendo mi señor bien sabe que a mi no me importaría morir por usted, no debió preocuparse por una inútil humana como yo

Decía escondiendo su rostro en el regazo de el mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas, sin quererlo Sesshomaru se altera y atrae nuevamente sus ojos a los de el que en ese momento eran una ventana a todo lo que escondía en su interior:

Sessho: nunca vuelvas a decir eso, tu no eres una simple humana eres mi pequeña Rin la chica mas dulce, fuerte y decidida que he conocido

Rin: perooo….

Sessho: pero nada Rin quiero decirte algo muy importante que me esta pasando, la verdad no se como lo tomes pero no puedo guardarlo mas, necesito que lo sepas.

Rin: pensando- Por kami será posible que mis presentimientos sean ciertos, esa mirada me deja ver tantas cosas que por años estuvieron encerradas en su dura capa de hielo, pero que me pasa por que temo, nada de lo que me diga puede ser tan malo, nada-

Mientras Rin se perdía en sus pensamientos Sesshomaru comenzaba a incorporarse, llevándola en su regazo, con voz grave pronuncio su nombre atrayendo su atención una vez más, para comenzar con su pequeña declaración:

Sessho: veras Rin realmente no se que es lo que me esta pasando contigo, yo nunca había tenido estos sentimientos por nadie

Rin: cada vez mas roja si era posible- Por kami si esto es un sueño que no me despierten-

Sessho: ciertamente yo he vivido muchas cosas pero esto es algo nuevo para mi, si hasta he tenido que pedir consejo al torpe de Inu

Decía con una mirada de reproche propio

Rin: OO pensando- es cierto el esta aquí con migo jaaaa

Sessho: pero pequeña no llores déjame acabar-

Decía mientras secaba las lágrimas tiernamente con sus manos para terminar con su pequeño rostro entre estas.

Rin: me voy a morir ºº

Sessho: pequeña lo que intento decirte es que no se de que forma te has metido en mi corazón, tu olor tu dulzura todo de ti me vuelva loco, el solo hecho de pensar que alguien pueda separarte de mi me hace perder la razón.

Rin:-pensando- no lo puedo creer por fin, el me quiere snif, snif lo que dijo el monstruo es real, me ama

Sessho: se que es un atrevimiento de mi parte decirte todo esto pero no podía esperar mas, se que nunca demostrarte nada de esto que te digo, pero ahora que he realmente vivido un tiempo junto a ti he logrado esclarecer todo lo que se debatía en mi y tu mi pequeña has vencido sobre todos mis odios y pesares. Además se que soy un imprudente por decir esto ahora pero si quieres alejarte de mi lo entenderé.

Rin: º/º

Sessho: aunque he de admitir que me gustaría ser el hombre que te ame y te acompañe hasta el último de tus días, solo quiero que me respondas si tengo aunque sea una pequeña oportunidad de conquistarte

Rin no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, el, su señor, el hombre que mas amaba en el mundo, por el cual había derramado tantas lagrimas estaba allí abriendo su corazón exponiéndose a que se lo despedace y mas importante rogando por ser el hombre al que ella ama, era un sueño y si era asi que no le despierten nunca.

Sessho: ese silencio quiere decir no verdad- decía mientras sus ojos se ensombrecían y un amargo sabor llenaba su boca.

Como por inercia Rin extendió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sesshomaru cerrando el espacio casi nulo que los unía dejándola a la altura de hablarle al oído con una vocecita mas que dulce, era llena de felicidad que le mandaba pequeñas descargas de energía a todo el cuerpo de el pobre youkay de hielo

Rin: Sesshomaru, mi querido señor

Sessho: Rin….

Rin: Shhhh! No hables déjame a mi

Sessho: esta bien

Rin: con una diminuta sonrisa- he de decir que mi vida junto a ti no a sido fácil, he vivido casi siempre sola y he pasado grandes sustos de muerte, la mayoría de las cosas que se me ha enseñado el señor Yaken. Y como tu mismo dices es un atrevimiento el que me digas tus sentimientos ahora y más en las circunstancias en las que nos encontramos- decía completamente roja.

Cada palabra de Rin era como latigazos para el gran guerrero vencido por su más grande temor, pero para sorpresa de este sintió como su pequeña tomaba entre sus pequeñas manos su rostro y instaba a mirarla directamente.

Rin: pero he de decirte que no tienes el deber de convertirte en el ser que mas ame, que no tienes esa oportunidad

Rin sintió como dejaba de respirar y se volvía cada vez más pálido

Rin: con una brillante sonrisa - y eso es porque desde hace mucho tiempo lo eres, eres mi razón de vivir y hoy me haz hecho la mujer mas feliz del mundo al demostrarme que no soy un punto nulo en tu vida

Sesshomaru volvió a la vida con esas palabras y en sus ojos se podía ver la llama del amor por esa mujer que lo consumía y sin darse cuenta por primera vez en muchos años sonrió desde el fondo de su ser y la atrajo contra si para hablarle:

Sessho: no sabes lo feliz que me haces, casi me matas sabes- escucha una risita picara de Rin- pero si lo que me dices es verdad quiero entonces pedirte otra cosa que es muy importante para mi.

Rin: si dime que será?

Sessho: quiero saber si aceptarías ser mi esposa, ser la madre de mis hijos y la mujer que yo mas ama en este mundo

Rin no creía lo que escuchaba tantos años rezando por que llegar este momento y hay estaba el, el hombre de sus sueños declarándosele, se separo un poco de el y le respondió mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Rin: por supuesto que si, yo he vivido toda mi vida para este momento

Decía para volver a aferrarse con mas sentimiento a su señor.

Continuara….

¿Qué tal quedo? Jiji déjenme deshiles que creo van a haber mas capitulos de este fic de lo que pensaba, se que no soy una virtuosa escribiendo como Zetus u otros que son mi inspiración, pero espero me dejen sus comentarios agradezco cada palabra que me dejen. Por otra parte quiero darles un avance de lo que tendremos en los próximos capítulos, el siguiente será muy interesante porque pondremos a Sesshi a prueba, además ese Lemon prometido se acerca y como no, un final feliz, pero si tienen alguna idea díganmela así podremos hacer mas interesante el tema de la historia.

Besos, se despide su amiga

Aome º/º

PD: Lamento muchísimo no publicar el capitulo antes, se que algunos de ya lo leyeron pero es que estuve muy, pero que muy ocupada, y caí en la tontería de que quería cambiar algo pero como ven solo fue unas pocas pinceladas P.

SE ME OLVIDAVA MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SU APOLLO, ME SIENTO SUPER FELIZ, ESPERO SUS IDEAS JIJIIJIJI Secreto que les parece el primer beso a ala vista.


End file.
